


Close

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, TimKon Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: [Timkon Week: Day 4 - Free Day = Bed Sharing]Conner and Tim have never had a problem sharing the bed.  Ever since they’d first met and they were 10 years old sharing the bed when they’d accidentally fall asleep after a long night of video games at Ma and Pa Kent’s farm.  Conner’s bed was a full and could 100% fit two 10 year olds.--It was at 13 that Tim had woken up one morning snuggling close to Conner, his head in Conner’s neck, Conner’s arm slung over his shoulder.  They were at Ma’s house of course. The morning light peeking through the shades brightening the room and Tim could swear Conner was smiling in his sleep.That was the first time Tim felt something... exceptional about Conner.





	Close

Conner and Tim have never had a problem sharing the bed. Ever since they’d first met and they were 10 years old sharing the bed when they’d accidentally fall asleep after a long night of video games at Ma and Pa Kent’s farm. Conner’s bed was a full and could 100% fit two 10 year olds. 

At Titan’s tower they had their own rooms but once in a while they stayed up and talked late into the night, usually Conner coming to Tim’s room telling him he should sleep and that he wouldn’t leave until he did and accidentally falling asleep himself.

At Tim’s place was the only time they never did share a bed. Tim’s father and later Bruce always made sure they had separate rooms and that they went to bed at appropriate times when they hug out. Which was annoying since the Bats were always staying up late but Tim had to essentially go to bed early when Conner slept over and so they rarely stayed at Tim’s home.

It was at 13 that Tim had woken up one morning snuggling close to Conner, his head in Conner’s neck, Conner’s arm slung over his shoulder. They were at Ma’s house of course. The morning light peeking through the shades brightening the room and Tim could swear Conner was smiling in his sleep.

That was the first time Tim felt something... exceptional about Conner, but he didn’t care to think on it too much in his sleepy state and just decided to scooch closer to him, rubbing his head into the crook of Conner’s neck like a kitten.

It was at 14 that Tim realized it was a big crush. Not a big crush, a HUGE crush.

If Conner noticed he didn’t show it. When Tim stuttered when Conner asked him frisky questions or when Tim’s face flushed red when he put his arm over his shoulder or carried him during a flight somewhere Conner didn’t say anything.

Then at 16 it was starting to get dangerous. Conner himself was quite a heavy sleeper and Tim had a tendency to wake up first whenever he was with Conner. He just didn’t sleep for a very long time in general.

It was one of those days that grew more and more common, in which he woke up with Conner spooning him, hugging him close to his chest like he was a teddy bear.

Conner always apologized for doing so in the morning and Tim always said it was fine, and it wasn’t like they’d never slept close when they were younger. 

He secretly loved it of course. Conner was so warm and comfy.

But this was… something else.

What had awoken Tim was an insistent feeling of something rubbing at the front of his pants.

The next thing he felt was how tightly he was pushed into Conner. That at least was fine until he felt the hardness of Conner pushing into him, through his sweatpants rubbing against him, right between his also clothed ass.

Fuck.

Tim jumps up and away, grabbing his sweater from the floor to cover his hardness and rushing to the bathroom.

That was when the mysterious pressure stopped and Conner grumbled awake, “Tim?”

“Nothing! Go back to sleep! Just needed to use the bathroom!” Tim was already slamming the door behind him.

\---

“You brought a sleeping bag.” Conner stated, staring at Tim as he rolled it out on Conner’s floor. It sounded like a statement sure but it was clear Conner was surprised and wanted an explanation.

Tim knew this was coming but there were no good explanations that didn’t end embarrassingly. What could he do? Tell him he’d given him a hard on? 

And so he said, “Yeah.”

Not thinking that was a good enough explanation Conner lifted an eyebrow at him.

“We’re just a bit, y’know,” Tim shrugged gesturing to both of them, “Larger. Fitting on the bed might be harder now and I thought I guess, y’know, it would be more comfortable if I just slept on the floor.”

“Oh.” Conner said, as if never having thought of this before, “Well you’re the guest. You take the bed.”

Tim shook his head taken aback, “This is your house. I’m sleeping on the floor.”

“You. Bed. Now. Ma would never let me let a guest sleep on the floor.” He crossed his arms.

Tim ignored him and was about to slip into the sleeping bag when- 

“Wah!” Tim didn’t expect the sudden weightlessness, that oddly familiar pressure wrapping around his stomach and picking him up and tossing him onto the bed.

He dropped ungracefully onto the bed. Conner thought that annoyed pout on his face was especially cute as he looked up at him glowering. 

“You ass.” Tim muttered as Conner had slipped into his sleeping bag smuggly.

“Comfy.” Conner exaggerated still smirking at Tim.

Rolling his eyes, Tim just pulled the covers over himself, secretly happy to sleep in the familiarity of Conner’s bed, surrounded by Conner’s scent.

“Goodnight, Conner.” Tim turned away from him letting a secret smile crossed his face.

“Goodnight, Tim.” 

\---

Later that night he felt at first a soft tug and then a harshe one that jerked Tim awake with a small yelp.

Startled Tim sat up and looked around. 

Nothing was going on that he could see and Conner was still in deep sleep.

Tim felt another tug at his waist. He grabbed the blanket before he fell to the floor with a thunk.

Still Conner did not wake but Tim could feel himself being inched insistently closer to Conner until he was in his arms.

“Oh….” Tim blinked, wide eyed.

Of course. Tim was never a snuggler and he barely moved in bed but he always ended up glued to Conner by morning.

He never thought…

Tim rolled himself out of Conner’s arm and wriggled himself out of Conner’s TTK grip, walking around the air as if there were something there and then pulling the blank from the floor onto the bed.

He wrapped himself like a burrito in it, hoping it would stop Conner’s TTK from recognizing his form.

It didn’t work.

This time him and the burrito blanket were pulled tight to Conner.

He looked up at Conner’s sleeping face as his head where it usually was resting against the crook of his neck, his arm slung over his burrito middle.

“I give up.” Tim whispers and lets himself settle into Conner’s arm and get lured into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you all want to read more let me know. I don't know if I will continue this one. If I do the rating will go up to NC-17. Thank you all very much.


End file.
